7 Minutes in Narnia
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: England and Liechtenstein are dragged into playing seven minutes in heaven at America's christmas party. Lilli has loved England for a while and he had saved her from the evil clutches of yaoi earlier in the year but can she pick up the courage to tell him her feelings? And is Arther really as angry about being forced to play than he seems? Rated T for language.


I was going to put this up nearer Christmas but I decided to do it now as I don't know if I would have time to then or not (looooooooooooooooads of homework T.T)

Okay, so I'm sorry if no one likes the pairing but it's my favorite Hetalia pairing EVER! So be nice, da? ^J^

So Enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

It's hard to believe that this fluffy little love story was triggered by Hungary and Japan reading yaoi during a meeting. Although then again, this was Hetalia after all!

The world meeting was chaos once again, Italy yelling about pasta, America suggesting stupid ideas, Russia being…Russia and Germany trying to matain order without much luck.

Liechtenstein felt a hint of pity towards the German man as she watched him from her seat in the corner of the room near the window. It was a warm day in the middle of April and Lilli loved watching the flowers bloom and the little white rabbits pop their cute little heads out from their borrows and hop around the flower patches looking for food.

"Shut it, Frog!"

Liechtenstein looked up to see England fighting with France in the far end of the room. England and Switzerland, who was currently chasing Italy with a gun for trespassing in his country again, were very close friends and had been ever since the end of World War 2 when they realised the had two things in common:

1) They either raise or raised a fellow nation

And

2) They both hated France (France had gone drinking with Prussia once and wound up at Switzerland's house…it wasn't pretty!).

Liechtenstein had always admired England as a big brother figure. He was kind, gentle and very nice to her every time he came over to Switzerland's house although Liechtenstein thought it was because he had younger siblings of his own.

"Awwwww! Japan you have really out done yourself this time!"

"Why thank you, Hungary-chan!"

Liechtenstein turned her head to the other side of the room where Japan and Hungary were gathered over some sort of book a few chairs down the table.

Curious, Lilli stood up and wandered over to where the two nations were huddled.

"Excuse me, but what are you reading?"

Hungary looked up to see her close friend, she grinned. "It's called yaoi."

Liechtenstein tilted her head to once side. "Yaoi?"

"Yeah, here read this!"

Luckily Switzerland had looked up from his Italy-chasing and was able to stop Hungary from handing his beloved little sister a rated-18 manga script.

"Lilli maybe you should read something else," he said, shooting Hungary and Japan murderous looks.

"How about this?"

The German siblings turned to see England walking towards them, leaving a semi-dead France in his wake.

"This is a popular children's book from my house," said England. "I think you'll like it."

Switzerland gave his friend a faint smile of gratitude, England was famous for children's literature, heck, it was even mentioned in the Olympic opening ceremony!

Switzerland nodded at his sister to show he approved as she stepped forwards and accepted the thick, dusty children's book from the Brit whilst mumbling a word of thanks before going back to her seat and sat down to read.

* * *

"YO DUDE, WHAT'S UP?"

"Oh for the love of- England, why did you invite this idiot over?"

"I didn't! He was following me over so I tied him to some random lamp-post in Russia! God knows how he escaped!"

Liechtenstein giggled as she heard her brother, his best friend and who she believed to be America arguing from her bedroom. It was December the 23rd and she was snuggled up in an old, comfy armchair near the fire-place reading "A Christmas Carol."

Ever since England had given her that book during that day in April, Lilli had had a whole world of English literature opened up to her.

Her bookshelves were crammed with books by Shakespeare and Dickens.

The entire collection of Harry Potter was stacked up neatly by one of the legs of her chair besides a small bedside cabinet topped with a thick, dusty children's book: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. The first of the many books Arthur had given her.

Liechtenstein smiled as she felt herself fly into the book on her lap and into the bedroom of Ebenezer Scrooge where the old man was hunched over his desk counting his money and a transparent figure began to move towards him…

"Hey! What's up, Lichie?"

"Git, It's Liechtenstein!"

"So? It's easier to remember Lichie!"

Lilli looked up to see America and England standing in the door way, she smiled.

"Good day Mr America, Mr England."

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" America was impatient to get to the point. "So, any way I was just reminding you that it's the Christmas party tomorrow at my house, don't be late or you're eating nothing but the mince pies Iggy made!" And with that America had gone.

"Hey! My food is not that bad!" England gave Lilli a polite nod and ran off after the American, shutting the door behind him.

Liechtenstein sighed as she placed her book on the chair and sat on her bed, taking the book from the bedside cabinet and holding it close to her chest.

She loved the stories dearly, it felt as if she was looking inside England's heart and she was embarrassed to admit it but…She had fallen in love with the island nation.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out the handkerchief she had been sewing for months.

She could had given it to him just then, when America had run away! Why? Why hadn't she? Was she sacred? Yes, she was a coward, how paretic!

The German girl pulled her knees towards her so she was curled up in a ball. A cocoon to protect her precious book.

"Why can't I just tell him?" She asked herself. "Why, England?"

America sat against the other side of the door as the room's occupant cried herself to sleep.

He smiled. This looked like a job for the hero and what better time to do it than Christmas?

* * *

"Okay people," roared the American as he flew the blanket of a big object in the middle of the room. "It's time to play…SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

Switzerland looked at England, "is it okay if I shoot him?".

The Brit sighed, " no but if that git plans to shove me in there with the Frog, go ahead"

Lichtenstein giggled at the Englishman's comment and looked around the big ballroom, gazing at the many flashing lights America had set up. Music boomed from many sound systems and tables creaked under hamburgers and about sixteen types of fried food on sticks.

America looked around the room, pretending to decide who to pick (even tough he knew, of course).

"Let's see…I pick…IGGY AND LICHIE!"

Switzerland and England's eyes budged. As the other nations turned to look at the unlucky contestants.

There was an eerily silence in the room for around two minutes (apart from the loud music, France "Ohohohohon"-ing and Prussia "Kesesese"-ing") before England broke the ice.

"Call us by our real names you git! And I am not doing it, especially with my friend's sister!"

"I second it!" Switzerland chimed in. "Come on, Lilli, we're leaving."

But Liechtenstein stood still.

"I want to do it…"

Switzerland froze, "what?"

"I said I want to play, big brother."

The blood drained from her brother's face, "but do you even know how to-"

"Yes I know how the game works and I'll be fine," she smiled. "Besides, it's England not France or Prussia or Austria!"

Switzerland ignored the "what the hell have you been teaching her?" Look he was getting from said Austrian and sighed, he turned to England.

"Just make sure she's okay."

A slight blush appeared on England's cheeks, "yes, of course."

And with that he and Liechtenstein stepped in to the wardrobe and America slammed the doors behind them, locking them, and leaving them alone in the darkness.

* * *

England tried to kick the doors down but they didn't budge.

"Stupid git must have welded them shut again!" He muttered.

Liechtenstein however was blushing lividly, she had barely talked to the island nation she loved so much and here she was STUCK IN A WARDROBE WITH HIM!

Lilli took a deep breath and remembered all the books she read. The contents of England's heart.

Her feelings swelled up inside her as she remembered everything she had seen when the books wisked her away to all those magical places.

Liechtenstein looked over at the grumbling British nation.

"-nd there must be a way to get out-"

"England…"

"There's no way that git's going to live after this!"

"England…"

"-bet that Frog thinks this is funny-"

"ENGLAND SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU DARN IT!"

England stared at Liechtenstein in shock and awe.

She had just yelled at him.

Sweet, shy, polite, quiet Liechtenstein had just yelled at him!

And she said he loved her!

England finally managed to make his lips move and was able to speak.

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes!"

"Erm…for how long?"

"Ever since I saw you at my brother's house I guess… A little while after you both became friends. And then I always say you talking to that green rabbit-"

"You can see them?" England asked, Lilli nodded.

"Yes he's very cute! But the reason I like you the most is because of those books you gave me, I loved them and…" Liechtenstein blushed. "I felt as if I was looking into your heart and it made me love you even more."

England's face could have put Spain's tomatoes to shame with the way it was getting redder by the second. He sighed.

"To be honest, Lilli, I've loved you for a while too!"

The German girl's eyes widened, "you have?"

"Yes, ever since I saw you serving us ea when I first visited your brother. You seemed so delicate, like a white rose but you were even more beautiful than all the flowers on this planet put together! I just…couldn't really tell you that…you know because you were Switzerland's sister and all…so I made you this!"

England got out a small book titled: The White Rose Princess and the British Gentleman.

"I wrote this myself…" he mumbled. Lilli smiled.

"Oh, England it's wonderful! I made you this but…I'm sorry it's no good…" She got out her handkerchief embodied with a Lion.

"It's from the first book you ever gave me," she said.

England raised his eyebrows. "The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe?"

"Yes!"

England smiled, "I love it, thank you!"

The two nations smiled as Lilli moved over closer. She felt safer in the Brit's arms.

Arthur tilted her chin upwards with his hand and pressed his lips gently against her's.

Lilli closed her eyes and pressed back as her hands rested on his chest, slowly moving up until they were wrapped around his neck.

The two lovers felt the world deteriorate as they drifted slowly in their own little world of pure ecstasy…"

"YO DUDES TIME'S UP! YOU FINISHED FUCKING YET?"

America's goofy grin appeared from the wide open door frame, the two occupants pushed each other away.

"A-America you git!" England spluttered, his face was a deep scarlet just like Liechtenstein.

America tilted his head to one side, "what?"

England gestured to Liechtenstein and then at himself, after a while, America figured it out.

"Oh, sorry!" And with that, he slammed the door shut. "The Hero's work is done," he whispered to France who was waiting outside, the two high fived and went back to the party, leaving the two in Narnia to pick up from where they had left.

* * *

Hope you like the kissing scene it was my first attempt at one!

Also I loved the idea of America seriously wrecking the mood XD I just could really piture him yelling "YOU GUYS STOPPED FUCKING YET?" at a good moment.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
